Violence Causes Silence
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Grissom’s family affair goes wrong as it brings Catherine closer to Grissom.


Title: Violence Causes Silence

Author: Lara aka Lara_SGC

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Grissom's family affair goes wrong as it brings Catherine closer to Grissom.

Author's notes: This is a fic, I wrote a long time ago. The songs used in here are: 'Behind Blue Eyes' from Limp Bizkit and 'I would die for you' from Garbage.

* * *

Love hurts. Oh, yes.

Catherine sighed and poured herself yet another cup of coffee, staring at the dark liquid filling it. Strange how the smell alone can make you feel better. That, and a quiet night; without people running in and out of the office. Not that she didn't like working. God only knows how much of a workaholic she was, but sometimes quietness can be really nice. If not in times desperately needed.

Feeling that she was getting in a better mood, she plunged herself on the sofa, careful not to crush the files already spread on the soft cushions.

She didn't recognize the papers but the pictures were familiar in a way. She'd seen them when she'd looked over Nick's shoulders just an hour ago. He and Sara should've arrived at the crime scene by now. Warrick was on his own this time solving a burglar case that had ended in the death of another burglar. It was a nice mess.

Ironically enough, she was the only one without a case at the moment. She did solve her last one only a couple of hours ago. Now she just sat here waiting for Grissom to get in there with a juicy grin and a big file in his hands. Oh, she was ready to solve some crime.

But Grissom didn't come. She was out of coffee and her mood wasn't getting any better by it. Someone probably held up Grissom or he was trying to look up something about the new case to help them get started. You gotta love that man.

Though she'd love him forever if he'd come in with some donuts. Her stomach agreed with her after a moment of sudden growling. She shrugged her shouldesr and curled herself up into a ball, resting her head on the side of the sofa. If she had to wait until Grissom arrived, she could just as well get some sleep. If not someone would wake her up before the end of the shift. Her last thoughts were how nice the sofa smelled like Grissom's aftershave and how much she loved it.

~*~

A distant sharp sound shook her awake, as she bolted upright. Her heart rate was speeding as she tried to focus her thoughts on the sound. What was that sound? Ring-ring? Oh, telephone. Where is that telephone? She jumped off the sofa and headed towards Grissom's desk but couldn't find it. Oh, shoot.

Then she tried something she'd learned from Grissom. She closed her eyes and walked towards the direction of the phone. Just following the sound. She opened her eyes and frowned when the sound came from the lab. She ran towards the phone and picked it up.

"LVPD crime lab, how can I help you?" She breathed into the phone, desperately trying to control her breathing again. While she waited for an answer, she checked the clock on the computer after moving the mouse. She had only slept for half an hour.

"Hello. This is Amy Banks. I'm not sure I have the right number but could I talk to Gil Grissom, please?" The voice was surely enough from a teenager. In the background Catherine heard someone crying softly.

Her mother instinct getting the upper hand, she needed to know. "I'm sorry but Gil isn't here at the moment. I have no idea when he'll be back. But I work with him maybe I can help you?"

"I don't think so. It's not really crime related," she heard the girl groan softly, "it's not like there's been someone murdered yet." It was the yet part that got her worried.

"Are you sure I can't help you. I'm Catherine Willows. You can trust me. Are you all right?" The crying had turned into a soft whimpering of a small child.

She sat down in Greg's chair and waited patiently for the person on the other side of the line to say something.

"I'm sorry the connection got really bad for a moment. Did you say you were Catherine Willows?"

"Yes. That's me."

"I heard so much about you and I know I can trust you but it's just-," the girl stopped talking and next she heard someone shushing someone else and a door that was being slammed shut. "-listen I've got to go. Please tell Gil that Amy called and that I need him to come take us away. Bye."

Catherine just sat there staring at the receiver of the phone that was loosely wrapped in her hand. What the Hell was that all about? Someone crying, door slamming, girl quickly ending the conversation? Something was going on in that family.

She smacked the receiver down and went towards the office again. From her purse she grabbed her mobile phone and pressed number one and dial.

"Gil Grissom is unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

She groaned and flipped her phone closed, sitting on the sofa again. He really needed to get another answering machine. Turning it on would help. Where was that man when you really need him?

She got her answer right away. A five foot eleven, graying answer that is.

"Sorry, Cath. I got stuck in traffic. Can you believe people are out there striking because one of the casinos is making too much noise? Some people."

She followed him with her eyes. "Yeah, hey listen, someone called earlier and asked for you."

He turned around, his eyebrows raised, while continuing again ordering some papers in the file he was holding. "Who was it?"

"A certain Amy Banks?"

His head snapped up. "What'd she say?"

"That you need to take them away from there. Wherever there is."

Catherine watched how shock crawled over his features. She stood up and walked up to him, crooking her head to the side. "Gil, I heard someone crying in the background and she ended the conversation rather bluntly after someone came in."

Gil sighed and threw the files on the desk. "I shouldn't be asking you this but I need you to drive me up to Amy's place."

Without a question glance, she turned around and went for the door while putting her mobile phone in her jacket. "Let's go," she said while grabbing the keys.

When she heard his footsteps behind her, she went for the car and wondered what it was all about.

~*~

The driving itself wasn't the problem. It was the silence that had surrounded the two of them. A silence they never had before. Sure sometimes they'd had an argument and neither of them would talk to the other but there was no tension. It was just silence.

Normally Gil would drive with music on, she'd do that too. Now she wasn't sure turning on the radio would be appropriate. She wondered what was going on inside Gil's head. He was upset. Otherwise he wouldn't ask her to drive. She looked in her rear-mirror but all she could see was the same long road with no light behind her. They were driving straight through the middle of the dessert that was Nevada.

She wasn't complaining. She'd do about anything for Gil. And more. People asked about her relationship with him. People did that a lot. Some of them hinted that they had a relationship. Some of them even hinted that Lindsey was his. It made her laugh. Proves how little life they had themselves.

Not that she mind answering those question. She loved playing with her answer, as did Gil. That's why people probably kept suspecting something.

Checking for traffic in front of her, she then observed him for a few seconds, taking in his features. The worried look in his eyes, the slight frown on his forehead, his eyebrows almost knitted together. And his mouth; a thin line. This was mourning Grissom. He was mourning about Amy obviously.

She looked back at the road and sighed though not too loud. The silence she could live with, but not the pain she saw in his eyes. She wanted to take that pain away as they had done for the other on numerous times before.

But she didn't ask him questions. He knew she was worried. He knew she would wait for him to talk when he was ready. If he didn't want to, he knew she would understand.

That's why they had such a special relationship. She often times wondered why they weren't a couple herself. There were mutual feelings from both sides. Hell, Gil knew more about her then any other person on the whole planet. Maybe Eddie had something to do with that. Maybe Lindsey had something to do with that. Maybe she was the problem. Maybe he was….

Now she remembered why she hated these silences; it started her wondering.

Somewhere in front of her she saw a small light coming into view. She calculated the distance to be about five miles, maybe more.

She stretched her back, loosening her muscles and leaned back again while she notices Gil reaching out for the radio.

Catherine concentrated on the road while she started smiling hearing Gil sing softly with a deep voice with the lyrics.

"-but my dreams they aren't as empty. As my conscious seems to be…."

She glanced at him when he stopped and noticed that he was staring out of the window. Her eyes traveled over his body. His hands were pressed into fists. He was angry with someone. She gave him a reassuring smile not sure if he was watching her in the reflection of the window like he sometimes does.

Turning her attention back to the road, she softly sang with the next song.

"I will cry for you. I will cry for you. I will wash away your pain with all my tears. And drown your fear…." She had been singing it without any meaning, just liking the song but suddenly being this near to him and being in that situation it felt different.

Wondering about the words she had sung, she realized she'd do it for him too. At this very moment. Quickly glancing over to him, she saw him still in the same position as before. Maybe he wasn't really listening. He was used of her singing in the car.

Yeah, she would do all that for him. A feeling in the pit of her stomach welled up and she wasn't an idiot. She knew that feeling. She once had it for Eddie. Once…a long time ago.

_I will burn for you, feel the pain for you. I will twist a knife and bleed my aching heart. And tear it apart. I will lie for you, beg and steal for you. I will crawl on hands and knees until you see. You're just like me._

They came closer and closer to the light and realized that she had no idea what she had to do once they got there. She never knew what she'd see when they entered a new crime scene but this was different. This was personal. It had something to do with Grissom and that is just too close to home for her liking.

Remembering that phone call, she thought about Lindsey. She loved Lindsey so much it hurt her to see her go off to school. But Lindsey knew she loved her. She knew no matter what, how busy her mother would be, her mother would always be there for her.

Or Uncle Grissom, she realized. Eddie would probably be there too for his daughter but as much as Lindsey loved her father she seemed to enjoy herself more with Uncle Grissom. Maybe because he was the bug man and was a weird and funny as she was.

Grissom would make a better father for Lindsey – did she just think that?

She grimaced at her dangerous thoughts.

"We're almost there, take the next turn right. It's the fourth house on the right."

Carefully she nodded and looked out for a turn. If Gil hadn't interrupted her thoughts they would've drifted off to a world where she loved to be. A world where she was more than friends with Gil. More than co-workers. More and maybe better partners in crime.

She ended those thoughts and steered the car onto a road, counting the houses they passed. At the fourth house she pulled over and turned off the engine.

Patiently she rested her head back and closed her eyes, tired of the ride. It was like Gil was waiting for something. Or maybe was afraid. She couldn't wait anymore so she opened her eyes ready to talk to him when she found out that he was already watching her.

She stared back at him and tried to read the emotions on his face. "Gil, talk to me."

He sighed. He turned towards her so his back was against the window. "Cath, why do I hate losing my temper?"

"Because you hate losing control of yourself and your emotions and because you're afraid that you'll hurt someone in the process."

He nodded with a smile but then shook his head. "All right. But there's another reason."

Catherine crossed her arms and frowned. "Oh?"

"The man in there is my younger brother." He pointed towards the house behind him with his thumb, still looking at her.

"I thought you didn't have a brother."

"Well, I don't like talking about him. He's one of the reason I hate losing control."

Catherine thought of the phone call, the conversation, the door slamming and the crying. And she just figured out part of the puzzle. "You're afraid you'll turn out like your brother. You're afraid of hurting those around you."

Gil turned his head away from her and looked at the house. "Yeah."

Catherine placed a hand on his leg, making his head turn. "But you're not like him, Gil. You've lost your temper, yes but you never ever hurt me or anyone else around you. It's not because you're brothers you have the same flaws."

He smiled appreciatively. "Catherine, before we go in. I need you to know some things."

She leaned back, crossing her arms again, still feeling the soft fabric of his pants against the palm of her hand. "Okay. I'm listening."

"My brother is married for fifteen years to his wife; Jenna. They have two daughters; Amy and Rayna. Amy is eighteen while Rayna is four." He sighed. "John and Jenna are having some problems due to the fact that John loses his temper towards her and the children. Lately he started drinking too."

"Gasoline on the fire."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if he ever hit Jenna but he lost his temper with Amy a couple of times. She's a teenager and fights back. He hit her quite a few times. Not bad enough to get him arrested but bad enough for Amy to hate him."

"She's old enough why doesn't she go to the police?"

"She's afraid of him and besides she kinda did that today didn't she?"

"But that's what bothers you isn't it?"

"Catherine, it must be really bad when she's calling me to take them away. And honestly I'm afraid to do so."

"John's reaction." She watched him nod slightly as he went to open the door. "I will understand if you stay in the car, you've been through stuff like this more than enough."

It was her decision. Yes, she'd been there. Eddie was violent enough for her to hate him. She could imagine how Jenna would feel. Though Eddie never hurt Lindsey.

When she looked into Gil's eyes she made a decision. "I'm not letting you go alone."

She got out of the care before Gil could respond and walked around the car, catching up with him.

The house was a nice typical American house. White picketed fence, nice yard, all she needed was a dog and the picture would've been perfect. If only that was true.

Gil knocked on the door and Catherine waited with abated breath.

The door opened and a woman with a tear-stained face greeted them. She looked weary at Catherine but when she saw Gil, she shook her head and opened the door far enough for them to walk inside.

"Who's that at the door, Jenna?"

The voice was scarily familiar. It was like Gil's but not that soothing deep.

"It's Gil."

Catherine waited for John to come striding into the hallway. She jumped slightly when she felt Gil's hands in her sides. While she looked questionably at him, he moved her quickly towards the stairs and pushed her up, urging her to go upstairs.

Knowing what he was asking of her, she ran as fast but as quietly as she could to the first door she saw while she heard the hushed voices of Gil and Jenna.

A girl with long brown hair opened the door at the end of the hallway.

"Catherine!," the girl whispered and beckoned her to come towards her. It was strange to know that she recognized Catherine without ever meeting her. Worries and questions for later. She needed to get the kids into the car, quickly.

She tip-toed towards Amy and smiled at her. "Gil is downstairs with your mom. We need to get to the car outside."

Amy didn't ask any questions and just nodded. She opened the door further and a little girl, clutching a white fluffy teddy bear, hid herself behind Amy.

The girl was sucking her thumb. Her grey eyes looked fearful at Catherine and she almost wanted to cry knowing John had hit her. She kneeled down and outstretched her arms towards Rayna. "Hi, Rayna. My name's Catherine. Would you like to go outside with me and your sister?"

The girl just looked up at Amy and hesitated. Amy kneeled down and brushed some hairs away from her little sisters' face. Catherine inwardly groaned as she saw blue spots on Amy's naked shoulder.

"It's okay, Rayne. She's Uncle Gil's best friend."

Catherine was surprised by that statement. She wondered what else Gil had been telling those kids.

"Get out of my house, dammit! Get out!"

Catherine quickly looked behind her and heard the two men yelling while Jenna was screaming her head off. She didn't hesitate and walked over to the children. Amy already knowing what was happening, grabbed her sister and pushed her into Catherine's arms while she ran downstairs.

Rayna hung her little arms around Catherine's neck. While she ran downstairs, the little girl held onto her like dear life. She was used running around with Lindsey in her arms but the girl was still four and quite heavy to carry down the stairs.

"Amy! Stay! Gil what the fuck are you doing? You taking my kids away, bastard!"

Catherine stopped for a moment at the door and tried to catch her breath. Jenna sat lifeless against the wall, Amy quickly looked back with a look of hate and ran towards Catherine while John had Gil pinned against the wall, his arm around his neck trying to strangle him.

Trained to do so and following her instinct, she quickly gave Rayna to Amy. "Run towards the car, we'll be there in a minute. Go!"

She heard Gil's struggling for air while John kept yelling like madmen. He'd lost it and he was taking it all out on Gil. Damn it she wouldn't let this happen.

Feeling a personal anger surfacing, she strode towards the two men and kicked John's hard in the inside on his knee.

Being utterly surprised, he sank towards the floor, taking Gil with him. When Gil landed on top of him, he got the wind knocked out of him and she grabbed Gil, franticly getting him away from John whom seemed to realize what just happened.

Catherine stood in front of Gil and backed towards the door, pushing Gil backwards with her so she was still facing John. If he still wanted to pick a fight, she'd be more fit to fight him off than Gil.

John got up and glared at Catherine. She just looked him straight in the eyes.

"You didn't dare to face it alone so you brought your girlfriend with you? What right do you have to fuck around with my family?"

They were almost at the door but for a reason Gil stopped, resulting her bumping with her back against his chest. He placed a hand around her upper arm and she heard him trying to catch his breath. She hoped he wouldn't pass out. His heartbeat was frantic against her back.

Catherine looked back at the man again. "What family, John? Your kids are running away from you and though your wife's so afraid of you she probably still loves you but look at her, John. Look at her!"

John turned around and looked at his wife. For a moment she thought she saw regret in his eyes but it could've been wistful thinking on her part. He just turned his attention back to them and walked until he was standing mere foot away from them.

"Look at me, Gil. Look at me!"

Catherine felt his cheek against her shoulder when he tried to look up and still stay upright. He was hurt pretty badly; they needed to get out of there. And fast.

John laughed. "See the reflection, brother. You're just like me."

Catherine stepped back, eyes blazing. Without breaking eye contact with John, she wrapped her arm around Gil's waist. He stood strong on his own legs but she knew he was about to collapse. She knew he'd fight because he didn't want to show defeat to his brother. She knew he drew strength from her too. As she did from him. They were a team. They were partners and oh so much more.

She glared at John who raised his eyebrows at her supporting his older brother.

"He will never be like you, John. Gil would never hurt me, he wouldn't even dream of touching my daughter. He loves her, he protects her. And in that way he will never be like you, John. Nor will you ever be like him."

Catherine fought the tears in her eyes at the realization of her own words. "I hope you rot in Hell, you bastard."

In the distance, Catherine heard police sirens. Someone must've called the police. Thank God.

"I'll see you in Court, brother." Gil spit out to him and with that, he leaned heavily on Catherine whom backed them away from John out of the house towards the car.

She knew John could pop right now but she hoped he was still sane enough to think better than picking a fight with the police coming.

When they neared the car, Amy jumped out of the backseat and quickly opened the passenger seat helping Catherine to put Gil in the car. "Stay with me, Griss. Stay conscious."

When he was well seated, she climbed in the car with him, putting a knee between his legs to reach the strap to buckle him up. When she was fiddling with it, Gil couched and she worriedly brought her face near his, watching his eyes. They were still focused.

Ironically enough, he couched and snorted at the same time. "I'll stay with you, Cath. Not sure about the conscious part." She couldn't help but give a little laugh as she watched him tenderly. A police car pulled over next to theirs and cops came bursting out of them.

Her smile faded as she placed a hand on his cheek. She needed to feel him. Needed to feel he was still with her. As she knew, he needed to feel her. To feel comfort from her.

Nodding more to herself than to him, she got off the seat, clicked the buckle in place and jumped out of the car when a cop pulled a gun on her.

She ignored his warning and turned to Amy. "Amy, I'm going to talk to these cops. I need you to take care of Rayna and Gil. Keep him talking, if he falls asleep call for help or for me."

Amy nodded seriously as she crawled into the driver's seat to watch her uncle, taking her little sister on her lap. They both had been through so much. But from now on it would only get better for them.

She wasn't sure about the mother, but she'd seen her breathing.

If their mother would die, Catherine believed that Amy could take care of Rayna. She was smart enough to be left alone. The girl had been through enough that made her strong and more mature. Domestic violence will do that to you.

The End. Thank you for reading!


End file.
